Black Flash Pirates
The Black Flash Pirates are a Pirate Crew that originated within Paradise in the Grand Line. It was originally known as a rookie crew that began travelling the Grand Line in search of the One Piece. After their infamy grew, their captain, Aloof D. Kin was offered the position of , to which he agreed to take the position. Shortly after the position was taken, the crew's main ship was disposed of, as it was replaced with an island known as Baltio, where after several years, it was able to become a moving island, allowing the Black Flash Pirates to travel the seas properly once more. After a war that involved several of the current day Yonko, the Black Flash Pirates defected from their Shichibukai status and eventually rose up in ranks, becoming a crew. After they became a Yonko, they began terrorizing islands for their own selfish purposes if they refused to become under their command. The crew primarily consists of members within the Aloof Family, mostly Kin's own children. He has forcibly married off his children to a person of his choosing, gaining political power, money, or anything else he desires out of the marriage. Those that refuse to abide by Kin's forceful marriage will cause the island that the bride, or groom, is apart of to suffer as well. This usually results in the island starving itself, as Kin cuts off all trade routes with the island, slowly awaiting for all the residents of the island to die of starvation, or until the person who is supposed to be married obliges. The Black Flash Pirates are one of the main antagonists within Green Ocean, causing several events that affect the Blooming Pirates, such as their formation. While all the members of the crew have yet to be accounted for, it is known as one of the largest crews within the world, holding a bounty of 000,000,000. Jolly Roger Crew Members Recruitment Organization Achaeans The Achaeans are the Black Flash Pirates' strongest members, under the Captain, as well as the crew's final line of defense. Each member of the Achaean has a specific job and position within the crew, that if one were to fall and not be able to do their job, it would cause a large-scale disruption to the crew's inner workings. Primarily filled with members of the Aloof Family, just like the majority of the crew, the Achaeans only has had one member not apart of the family, which is Ancien Cabrera. All Aloof members within the Achaeans are either brothers to Kin, or they are apart of the Nine Original Children, something to which has been questioned by members of the crew who see other Aloof siblings as capable of being on par with other members of the Achaeans. *'Aloof D. Bas' is a user of the Ishi Ishi no Mi, and one of the older brothers of Aloof D. Kin. He is considered to be one of the more important members of the crew, due to him holding complete jurisdiction over the diplomatic affairs of the crew, under Kin himself. Generally, these diplomatic relations deal with the marriages that are forced upon residents of islands, where Bas makes sure that they are constantly abiding by what the terms of agreement were. Even within the Achaeans, Bas is believed to be on a higher level of battle prowess. He holds a bounty of 880,000,000. *'Aloof D. Jai' is one of the older brothers of Aloof D. Kin. Jai primarily spends his time within Baltio, where he manages the prison located there. This prison is filled with captured enemies that attempted to fight against the crew, or those that were detained due to being in the vicinity of a ship. Jai makes sure that the prisoners train so that they could end up servicing the crew, or end up executing them if they attempt to leave the prison. Due to this position, Jai holds very little presence outside of the prison, and thus has a low bounty. Despite this, Jai is one of the more stronger members of the Achaeans. He holds a bounty of 110,000,000. *'Aloof D. Prima' is the First Daughter of the Aloof Family, being born under Aloof Anura, as well as a user of the Supa Supa no Mi. Prima is the crew's main strategist, being the one mainly responsible for the crew's strategies during acts of wars or battles, where she possesses high intellect and has a near perfect predictability rating of an enemy's actions. Despite her position, her most fearsome asset is her battle prowess, where she, with her brother Aloof D. Sculptor, is regarded as an Incarnation of Kin. She holds high authority within the crew, to the point Kin trusts her ideas and propositions and allows for them to happen. She holds a bounty of 950,000,000. *'Aloof D. Planner' is the Fourth Son of the Aloof Family, being born under Aloof Anura. Planner is responsible for the marriages that occur within the crew, where he and Aloof D. Carrier often work together to make sure that the weddings are successful. Planner often forcibly retrieves invitees, as well as either the grooms or brides that do not abide by their invitations. Planner primarily spends his time within Little Baltio, where he waits to be called upon by Kin to plan a wedding or need him for something. He holds a bounty of 790,000,000. *'Aloof D. Carrier', known more commonly as Carrie, is the Third Daughter of the Aloof Family, being born under Aloof Anura. Carrie is often seen as the messenger of the crew, and works under Bas whenever he needs to have a message sent, or works with Planner whenever a wedding is needed to be planned. While a Den Den Mushi can be used, she prefers to travel to islands personally, in case someone were to reject a message or invitation, allowing her and Planner to force them to change their minds. She holds a bounty of 700,000,000. *'Ancien Cabrera' is a user of the Magu Magu no Mi, as well as the First Mate of the crew, holding authority over every other member of the crew, and can only be given orders by Kin himself. Cabrera manages his own force within the crew, where it acts as an army of sorts, often being out on sea to find new islands not within the crew's jurisdiction, bring in prisoners for the crew, or simply to act as the front-lines of the crew whenever they are in wars. Aside from managing his own force, Cabrera is also responsible for the architecture within Little Baltio and Baltio, as well as expanding the islands with his Devil Fruit whenever Kin requests it. Cabrera is also the greatest blacksmith within the crew, often making weapons or armors for the crew, primarily within his force. He holds a bounty of 1,200,000,000. Crew Strength Territories Under Protection History Trivia *The crew seems to have a theme that revolves around Ancient Greece, primarily with its religion. **While Kin himself represents Zeus, those within the Achaean branch are modeled after the gods that reside within Mount Olympus, excluding Aloof D. Jai, who is modeled after Hades. Hades resides within the Underworld, and not within Mount Olympus. *Those within the Achaean all have their last names starting with an A. **Achaean is derived from one of the names that Greeks called themselves, fitting with the Greek theme the crew has. Category:Green Ocean Category:Pirate Crew Category:Yonko Crew